No quiero fingir
by Ruedi
Summary: Ruki necesita encontrar un novio antes de que su madre le busque uno. Y encima, lo tiene que hacer para su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Ocurrirá un milagro? ¿Uno justiciero que la salve? (Para Chia Moon, de Mendigas Fickeras II, del foro Proyecto 1-8)


Reto lindo de Chia que cumplo! Ojalá te guste!

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Chiaki Konaka, Toei, Bandai, etc.)_

No quiero fingir

 **Capítulo único:** Un milagro justiciero

Si hubiera sabido que su último año de secundario, que su mismo cumpleaños estaba a punto de ser un desastre atómico, hubiera preferido marcharse con Renamon al mundo digital para nunca jamás volver. Pero la puerta de aquél lugar aún continuaba peligroso, entrar y salir aún era una odisea y muchos informáticos conocidos buscaban la manera de hacerla estable.

Pero ahí estaba Ruki Makino, discutiendo acaloradamente con su progenitora y casi mandándola a freír espárragos: ¡no tenía derecho!

—No te crié de esa manera tan fría, Ruki —reprochó Rumiko, masajeándose las sienes con las mejillas rojas. Su hija continuaba gritando a los cuatro vientos—. ¡Siempre me has llevado la contraria! ¡Siempre! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¡Mi problema es que no puedes decidir sobre mi vida!

—¡Diecisiete años en esta casa y ni un novio! ¡Ni uno! —Seiko estaba muy tranquila usando su Tablet en la esquina de la mesa. No parecía prestar atención a las dos acaloradas mujeres que tenían de todo en común: testarudas, cerradas y caprichosas en sus ideas. Cuando Ruki era pequeña, la discusión era porque no usaba vestidos ni flores ni nada "femenino"; y ahora, de adolescente, Ruki no traía ni un novio.

Las palabras fueron y vinieron por unos minutos más. Ruki dio un golpe sobre la mesa, casi partiéndola al medio. Seiko ahí supo que necesitaba intervenir, tenía que calmar los dos terremotos si quería conservar la integridad de la casa.

—Rumiko, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Está tan mal que la chica no traiga un novio?

—¡Sí, mamá! ¡No la defiendas!

—No la defiendo, pero Ruki es lo suficientemente grande como para decidir qué quiere —La pelirroja apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio inferior—. Sino tiene ganas de mostrarte a su pareja, lo hará cuando ella quiera.

—¡No tengo pareja, abuela! —vociferó la más joven.

—No importa eso, Ruki. Estoy tratando de que las dos se calmen, no pueden pelear toda la vida por tonterías. Cuando tenías seis años Rumiko lloraba porque no querías usar la falda del colegio; ahora llora porque no traes un chico. ¿Y si trae una mujer, también vas a chillar así, hija?

—¡No me gustan las mujeres! —Exclamó roja como un tomate—. ¡No decidan por mí!

—¡Se acabó, Ruki! —la modelo se puso de pie, firme y con el rostro serio—. En tu cumpleaños tendrás un pretendiente. No importa de dónde sale, no puede ser que todas las chicas de tu edad anden con un muchacho y tú sola como una solterona. ¡Tienes diecisiete años!

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría.

—¿Qué… se supone que vas a hacer? ¿Buscarme un pretendiente el día de mi cumpleaños? —Dijo Ruki, incrédula—. No puedes hacer eso, ¡es anticuado! ¡No tienes derecho!

—Oh, sí, lo tengo Ruki Makino —y se cruzó de brazos—. Vives bajo mi mismo techo, y no te irás de esta casa sin un pretendiente, sin un novio. ¡Está decidido!

Y ahí comenzaron los gritos sin fin por unos largos y extensos minutos en los cuales Ruki deseó que la tierra se la comiera. Insultó a su madre sin pensar, le dijo que era la peor cosa del universo y salió corriendo de la casa enfadada como nunca antes lo había estado y con sus ojos lilas algo húmedos. ¿Quién se creía que era su madre? ¿Qué tenía de malo que no tuviera un novio? ¿Acaso le avergonzaba que su hija no fuera como una adolescente común?

Se refugió en la taberna de los Katou, mientras Juri la acompañaba y le daba fuerzas.

Seiko tenía sus razones para retar a su única hija; Rumiko sólo tenía miedo de que Ruki viviera una vida de soledad, sin conocer el lado bueno de la vida. Ella siempre quiso que Ruki tuviera la vida que no tuvo: felicidad. Pero no era capaz de comprender que Ruki era feliz a su manera.

Y Ruki quería mucho a su madre, ¡pero era tan tonta! ¡Tan tonta! Se descargó toda esa noche con Juri. Por la mañana le pidió disculpas. La castaña negó con la cabeza y la abrazó.

—Tienes que volver a casa, estarán preocupadas.

Con las ideas más calmadas, Ruki suspiró.

—Piensa qué no todo está perdido. Ella dijo que decidirá un pretendiente por ti, ¿cierto? —Juri se puso pensativa un momento y la otra la miró, incapaz de coordinar cosas a esa hora de la mañana de un domingo—. Pero, si tú llevas un pretendiente antes, todo estaría bien.

Ruki se puso pálida.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que finjas tener pareja de aquí hasta tu cumpleaños. Tu mamá estará feliz y sólo será una distracción. Luego de tu cumpleaños, le dices que cortaron —Makino se revolvió el cabello, ¿qué tan seguro podía ser ese plan?—. Bueno, por ahí puedes aguantar al menos un mes más, sino sería muy evidente si cortan en seguida —hizo una breve pausa—. Tenemos menos de un mes hasta tu cumpleaños.

—Y mamá elegirá modelos que ella conoce, ya lo veo venir….

—¡Por eso tenemos que apresurarnos! —agarró papel y lápiz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Juri?

—¡La lista de posibles falsos novios!

¿Dónde estaba Renamon cuando la necesitaba?

.-.-.-.

 _Día uno, misión "zorro en busca de presa"_

—¿Es en serio? No estamos jugando, Juri —la reprochó por la tarde del otro día, cuando se juntaron a la salida del colegio. Cuando regresó el día anterior por la mañana, su madre y abuela estaban preocupadas. Estuvieron más tranquilas cuando dijo que había pasado la noche en casa de Juri. Ruki le pidió disculpas a su madre por el insulto; ella aceptó. Pero la moción de elegirle un novio no iba a cambiarla. Así que su pesadilla seguía hasta que cumpliera años…

—Si tienes mejores personas que proponer, te oigo.

—No, pero saca a Kenta de la lista. Ni de broma le pido esto —la castaña soltó una carcajada y tachó el nombre de su amigo con lentes. Ruki volvió a relojear los nombres—. A ver… ¿Cuántas chances tengo para que Takato no se muera de vergüenza y se desmaye?

—Eh… Supongo que, ¿dos? —La pelirroja rodó los ojos—. Vamos, si Takato accede, resolverás esto muy pronto.

—No creo que él sea la mejor opción —Ruki se veía más preocupada por el chico que por ella—. Él no es bueno fingiendo.

—Dale una oportunidad… —insistió Juri.

Así que salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron a la panadería de los Matsuda. Alegremente, el muchacho de googles amarillos atendía a una anciana. Se puso feliz de verlas y las saludó cuando se marchó la otra clienta. Su padre le dijo que él atendería un rato, así él podía recibir mejor a sus dos amigas. Las invitó a la sala de su casa y les ofreció algo para tomar.

—Gracias, Takato —empezó Juri, dulce—. Pero… Ruki quería hablar contigo.

—Puedo hablar por mí misma, Juri —regañó Ruki—. ¿Puede ser en privado? Es… personal.

Y ahí lo vio: se hizo un manojo de nervios. Takato asintió velozmente con la cabeza, se quitó los googles y los estrujó entre sus manos. Le dijo que la acompañara a su habitación, que estaba en el piso de arriba. Ella no recordaba la habitación del chico, pero no creía que hubiera cambiado tanto: la cama estaba donde siempre, su escritorio también y el armario seguía igual. Su D-Ark amarillo estaba apoyado solemnemente sobre el escritorio.

—D-dime —empezó Matsuda.

—Bueno, déjame explicarte, esto… —Ruki se cruzó de brazos—. Necesito que seas mi novio hasta el día de mi cumpleaños, ¿crees que puedas…?

Takato chilló. Se puso rojo como Guilmon y sus piernas se aflojaron como gelatina.

Juri le debía un chocolate.

Una hora más tarde, ambos bajaban hacia la cocina. Él, nervioso como una hoja y ella exasperada. Katou no auguró un bien final.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó el castaño—. Realmente, _no puedo._ ¡No puedo! —declaró alzando la voz. Estaba tan nervioso que ni a los ojos podía ver a la pelirroja—. ¡Es mucho para mí!

—Ya entendí, Takato. Nos vemos —y agarró sus cosas y se fue. Juri se marchó a su lado y le dijo a Takato que la disculpara.

—¿Se enfadó? —le preguntó él a su amiga antes de irse.

—Estará un poco enojada, pero ya verás que resolveremos esto. Pensé que por ahí te ibas a animar…

—No puedo fingir algo así, Juri.

Ella le sonrió.

—Eres muy transparente, olvidé eso. Es una virtud muy buena el ser honesto, ¡adiós!

¿Cómo iba a decirle que sí a Ruki si su corazón siempre estuvo con la simpática de Juri?

.-.-.-.

 _Día cinco, seguían con la misión…_

Jenrya era la opción número dos. Ambas estaban convencidas de que era la mejor opción de toda la lista. El tema es si él estaría dispuesto: Lee era un chico muy maduro y cerrado, y por ahí por eso le daban más posibilidades que los otros.

Ruki lo fue a buscar a la salida del colegio. Estaba bajo un árbol, con el semblante sereno y su típico morral blanco terceado. Su cabello se había hecho más rebelde con los años y había crecido mucho. Le llevaba más de una cabeza a Hirokazu.

Aquéllos ojos grises la miraron, curiosa. Se preguntaba qué traía con tanta urgencia que debía preguntarle en privado. La saludó al verla y dejó que ella empezara la conversación. A Ruki le costó formular la pregunta, ya que su mirada serena la sacaba un poco de su mundo. Era como un mar color plateado que se perdía en la deriva.

Cuando le expresó la pregunta, él moreno pestañó de más. Enarcó las cejas y buscó en el rostro de ella algún índice de que no estaba siendo sincera, pero no lo halló. Se cruzó de brazos y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como si analizara la pregunta.

—Ruki, ¿estás escuchándote, no? —le dijo él. Ella suspiró.

—Claro que sí. Tengo motivos para preguntarte por ello.

—Explícate, por favor —pidió él.

Luego de oír toda la explicación, por parte de ella, suspiró.

—Eso que me preguntas está mal —contestó, sacando a Ruki de sus pensamientos—. Quiero decir, no puedo fingir ser tu novio —empezó—. Primero, porque no tengo ése tipo de sentimiento por ti —Ruki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló—, segundo, sé que es para fingir un tiempo, pero no podría ser deshonesto conmigo. Me pondría muy mal por mí y por ti —aquéllos ojos grises, sin decirlo, la miraban con cierto reproche—. ¿No te parece que es muy apesadumbrante recibir un beso _vacío_?

Ruki no tenía ánimos para ponerse a discutir esas nimiedades. Necesitaba resolver el problema y Jenrya Lee no era la respuesta.

—Está bien, está bien, papá, haré lo que digas. Gracias por tu tiempo.

—¿Papá? —se extrañó Jenrya, sorprendido. Ruki le sonrió.

—Siempre pareces el más maduro y protector de todos. Como un padre. No debí preguntarte esto, lo siento —y empezó a irse hasta que él la llamó.

—¡Moumantai!

Ruki, por fin, se marchó. Sonrió de lado a lado mientras recordaba que estaba a casi una semana de su cumpleaños y este plan se caía a pique… _A menos que se atreviera..._

—¡Y un demonio, a _él_ no! —gritó sola en medio de la calle. Algunos la miraron extraño. Ella volvió sobre sus pasos y regresó avergonzada a su casa. Maldito Ryo...

.-.-.-.

Justo al otro día de lo de Jenrya, mientras las dos reformulaban la lista y pensaban posibilidades, Ryo las encontró. Las saludó para ver cómo estaban, él salía de clases por la universidad y estaba de camino a casa. Les preguntó qué estaban haciendo.

—Nada que te importe, vamos —agarró a Juri por el brazo y la sacó de allí.

Ryo Akiyama quedó algo consternado, pero saliendo de Ruki, no le sorprendía que se comportara de manera extraña con él.

Juri le reprochó que la sacara tan pronto de la cafetería. ¡Ni siquiera habían terminado de pensar nada!

—No pienso ir a pedírselo a Hirokazu —negó.

—¿Por qué? ¡No es un mal chico!

Ruki refunfuñó.

—Ruki, tenemos hasta el viernes. Tú estás harta de que tu madre te traiga chicos a casa y yo me estoy cansando de que no encontremos a nadie.

—Está bien, se lo preguntaré mañana. Pero si me dice que sí, me pagas un almuerzo.

Juri aceptó. Y en ese momento, ideo el plan B en caso de que Horikazu no accediera.

Por ahí Ruki la odiaría, pero era un manotazo de ahogado, ¡ya no había tiempo que perder!

.-.-.-.

 _Anteúltimo día, el zorro perdía la presa…_

Cuando Ruki fue a pedirle a Hirokazu, éste se le rió en la cara como un condenado y ella no lo soportó y le pegó de manera brusca. Le gritó que era un idiota y que se fuera al diablo. Salió dando tumbos y Juri, suspiró: ya no quedaba de otra que usar su último recurso aunque luego, probablemente la odiara.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de la muchacha llegó y su madre tenía preparado todo: los pretendientes que le presentó durante esos días irían para que ella pudiera terminar por elegir uno. Ruki estaba tan enfadada que fue incapaz de negarle nada. Sentía una rabia tan intensa y profunda que ni se molestó en contestar nada.

Lo único que necesitaba en ése momento era que algo se abriera, alguna dimensión, y se la tragara muy, muy profundo.

Se preguntó por qué había sido tan tonta ese día. Si se lo hubiera planteado a _él_ , seguro le decía que sí e incluso le seguiría la corriente. Pero no, ella siempre fue muy orgullosa para admitir sus sentimientos, tuvo que agarrar a Juri y salir corriendo de la cafetería antes de siquiera decirle más que un sencillo "hola".

Porque a él era al único que le hubiera permitido fingir un noviazgo. Pero sabía que el "fingir" iba a convertirse en realidad. Y ella no se sentía preparada para eso.

Sacó todas esas ideas de la cabeza. Cuando se cambió, le mandó un mensaje a Juri, como si se tratara de sus últimas palabras. Y ella contestó:

 _Tranquila, seguro un milagroso justiciero te sacará_

Ruki se rió, al menos, intentaba animarla.

Su madre y los pretendientes ya estaban en el lugar. Ruki, vestida de azul oscuro, con el cabello suelto e intimidada ante tanta gente que no conocía, se mostró fría y cerrada ante la situación. Su madre no estaba para nada contenta de su actitud, pero no quería pelear con ella en ese momento. Así que se tragó sus palabras y lo único que hizo fue rechazar todas las alabanzas de esos falsos chicos.

Y se puso a pensar, aquello era tan falso como todo lo que estuvo haciendo con Juri. Jenrya se lo había dicho, todo eso era deshonesto. Se fue hasta un rincón y deseó salir de allí, deseó que alguno de sus amigos apareciera y la sacara de esa pesadilla. Pero sabía que ninguno de ellos iba a hacerlo porque ya habían acordado que iban a festejar su cumpleaños, la fiesta verdadera, la otra semana. Aparte, Takato estaba en Okinawa por unos asuntos familiares; Jenrya había salido con su familia y Juri estaba atendiendo el bar de su padre.

Se sintió molesta y desgraciada. Todo era mentira, todo era un engaño. Su madre quería un engaño para ella y ella había pretendido un engaño para salir del problema.

Llegó hasta tal punto de exasperación que casi, casi explota y manda al diablo todo.

 _Cuando el milagro justiciero apareció._

—¡Ruki!

Todos voltearon a ver al joven de piel morena y ojos celestes que se aproximó hasta la chica con paso veloz. La abrazó con fuerza y le sonrió con dulzura. Traía un ramo de flores con él. Ruki estaba con los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento, el taxi en el que venía se averió, ¡feliz cumpleaños, _reina!_ —y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¡Por todos los demonios!, gritó una voz interna en ella y recordó el mensaje de Juri, ¿esa _buena_ amiga que tenía le dijo a Ryo? ¿Sospechaba que ella sentía… "cosas" por él y por eso ni lo mencionó mientras ideaban el plan?

Pero sea como sea, aquéllo era justo lo que necesitaba. Ruki reaccionó a tiempo y le siguió la corriente. Ella sabía que Ryo le seguiría el juego. Lo sabía desde un principio y lo abrazó con fuerza, lo abrazó de verdad, porque realmente se sintió aliviada. Ryo se sorprendió de la reacción, ¿en serio estaba fingiendo?

—Gracias —contestó Ruki, tomando el ramo de flores.

Y para sorpresa de todos, ella lo besó en la mejilla. Definitivamente, Ruki perdía la cordura con él. Por eso no se lo había pedido. ¿Ahora, como iba a fingir frente a él siendo tan genuina?

Su madre y todos los muchachos de la fiesta quedaron mudos. Rumiko se acercó a la "pareja" y amablemente empezó a preguntar.

—Encantnado, Ryo Akiyama, por ahí me recuerde, hemos viajado con su hija al mundo digital cuando éramos niños —la mujer hizo memoria y entre sus recuerdas había un muchachito algo más mayor vestido raro. Tomó la mano de Ruki con fuerza—. Ella no quería decírselo porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, no quería desilusionarla.

—¡Ryo! —exclamó la pelirroja, sonrojándose, ¡estaba avergonzada! Ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

—Bueno, realmente sí que es una sorpresa, qué bien que sabes guardar secretos —dijo Rumiko, cruzándose de brazos, pero sonriendo de par en par—. Lamento si te incomodé con esta fiesta, pero Ruki es tan callada que…

—Pueden dejar de hablar de mi como si no existiera, ¿por favor? —pidió malhumorada.

Finalmente, la madre de la agasajada no tuvo más remedio que despedir a todos y dar por terminada la fiesta. Gracias a Dios no hubo incidentes qué lamentar. Sólo un corazón que estaba al borde del paroxismo y no sabía cómo expresarse. Ryo y Ruki fueron los últimos en irse. Mientras Rumiko se iba en un taxi, ellos dos caminaron por la acera, era muy tarde y la noche muy joven…

Ryo seguía tomándola de la mano.

—Ya… puedes soltarme —pidió Ruki. Este aceptó y la invitó a sentarse en una banca del parque—. ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Juri te dijo, no? —sus ojos celestes, juguetones dieron al respuesta afirmativa.

—Me dijo que tú no hubieras sido capaz de pedirme este favor —ella estaba desconcertada. ¿Acaso ya había terminado la mentira? ¿O seguía viviendo en ella?—. Yo no hubiera tenido problema alguno, sabes que no muerdo —encima la hacía reír… ¡Qué descarado! Ruki se apoyó más sobre la banca y alzó al vista al cielo, ¿qué tenía que hacer?—. ¿Qué es lo que hacemos ahora, Ruki? —Le preguntó él, con cuidado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que finjamos?

¿Fingir? ¿Aún seguían fingiendo?

Ella se quedó tensa y tiesa como una roca. Sus ojos dejaron de imaginar el cielo en un instante para volver a vivir en la realidad. Y saber que todo era mentira.

—¿Ruki?

—Eres tan… —empezó ella, entre balbuceos incoherentes—. ¡Tan idiota! —y sus ojos lilas empezaron a llorar sin que ella se explicara el cómo—. Tonta, ¡qué tonta soy! —y se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, corriéndose todo el rímel que tenía. Él sacó un pañuelo y quiso limpiarle la cara, pero ella lo apartó—. ¡No, sólo estás fingiendo!

Ryo la miró serio. Enarcó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

—No, no lo estoy, Ruki —empezó. Ella volteó a verlo, aún con sus ojos húmedos—. Nunca hubiera sido capaz de fingir un sentimiento tan maravilloso, y mucho menos cuando siento uno verdadero por ti.

Se quedó petrificada en el lugar al oír aquello. Definitivamente era su milagroso justiciero, _real_. No sabía si se encontraba feliz o seguía soñando.

—Aunque si quieres _probar_ cómo es estar de novios, podemos… —dijo él.

—¿Intentarlo?

—Sí. Pero finjamos muy bien así tu madre nos cree —finalizó Ryo, más picarón, haciéndola reír de nuevo. La abrazó con fuerza—. Sin embargo, no quiero que finjamos más nuestros sentimientos…

—¿Tú ya sabías?

—Eres muy obvia cuando no quieres —respondió él mientras acariciaba su lacio cabello rojo como el fuego.

Y si fingir un noviazgo significaba que sus corazones encontraran sincronía verdadera, entonces Ruki hubiera querido haber fingido que salía con Ryo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Fingir cuando realmente no había que hacerlo era mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Recordó las palabras de Jenrya y si esa noche no hubiera recibido un beso como el que le acababa de dar, seguramente sí, se hubiera puesto muy triste de recibir uno vacío….

Así que se sintió feliz de todo lo que pasó, después de todo, las cosas jamás hubieran salido así sin aquél justiciero que la rescató.

OoOoOo

¡Pensé que esto iba a tardarme más! Y lo resolví en dos días XD No sé si era así como tenía que quedar, pero fue lo que me salió. Quise ponerle más humor, pero aún no soy buena en ello y quedó… ¿así? XD ¡Espero que te guste, Chia! Gracias por retarme en un Ryoki, ¡soy muy feliz con esta parejita!

Por cierto, lo de justiciero es por su evolución Matrix con Cyberdramon, que es Justimon y el nombre viene por "justicia" XD Lo aclaro por las dudas :P

Ojalá les haya gustado, ¡saludos!


End file.
